


one little taste

by banshee_in_the_dark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake Has a Big Dick, Canon Bisexual Character, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_in_the_dark/pseuds/banshee_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we should fuck. You know, platonically. For science.”</p><p>--</p><p>
  <b>Winner of Best Modern AU Oneshot in the 2016 Bellarke Fanfiction Awards</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	one little taste

**Author's Note:**

> A late Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year!
> 
> This is just a little AU that happened without planning on my part. There are other stories I should be working on, I know, but this wouldn't get out of my brain. Inspired, partially, by that glorious gifset of Bob Morley on the beach I think we all saw at one point or another. I can't be the only one affected. Come on people. This is a safe place.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, because it's dirty smut and I was embarrassed to ask anyone to read it before posting it.

Clarke never put much thought into the size of her best friend’s cock, as any sane person would, not until recently. Bellamy was admittedly a dick in character, and certainly cocky, but the dimension of his penis never was a concern of Clarke, other than in the abstract knowledge that he had one.

But two things changed. One and foremost, after nearly two decades of friendship she was finally ready to admit that she was more than a little in love with him. And second, she discovered certain information that suggested that he was veritably hung.

(Not that her feelings for him would diminish if he was regular sized or even small. There’s more to a relationship than sex, and there’s a lot more to sex than size.)

When the first clue came, Clarke didn’t spare much thought about it. She found quite by chance an obscene drawing with his name and number on the women’s restroom on their dorm building depicting a man with a large and anatomically disproportionate phallus. She hadn’t found it very funny and knowing Bellamy she knew he would be mortified by it, so Clarke wiped his name and number and never mentioned it to him or anyone else.

Then three years later their group went to the beach for spring break and Clarke became acquainted with the sight of Bellamy in a bathing suit. A very small, tight, revealing bathing suit. His duffel bag had gotten lost somehow and he’d had to survive that week with whatever he could get from Walmart, and apparently their swim suit selection left a lot to be desired. She has drawn that bathing suit and the bulge it hugged so lovingly from memory alone. The image of him marching out of the sea all firm, glistening muscles with his prominent cock outlined by the stretchy material of his shorts and swinging from side to side has a starring role in her spank bank.

But confirmation of the fact – that Bellamy had a huge cock – came directly from Raven Reyes.

“He has the biggest dick I’ve seen,” she confided one night encouraged by several shots of tequila. “He wanted to take it slow you know? Because he’s so fucking big,” she licked her lips, her eyes darkening with the memory. “But I was pissed at Finn and at you and I just wanted it fast and dirty, you know?” she threw back another shot of tequila. “I was so sore the next day. It was amazing.”

“How much bigger than Finn?” If it hadn’t been for the copious amounts of alcohol in her system Clarke wouldn’t have dared to ask. Raven and her might’ve gotten past the mess that was the whole Finn situation and forged a friendship out of it but it still wasn’t something they frequently talked about.

Raven smirked. “Considerably bigger.”

And that was saying something. Finn turned out to be a two-timing asshole, but his cock was nothing to scoff at.

Now, Clarke enjoyed a healthy sex life. It was nothing to be ashamed of. At one point in her life, she considered sex to be something she shared when she was in a relationship and had a connection with her partner. She couldn’t bring herself to do it with someone she met at a party or a bar and move on the next morning. She didn’t judge people for doing that, but it just wasn’t for her.

Her first was Wells, then Lexa, and lastly Finn. All were long-term, committed relationships, and all ended spectacularly badly. Well, Wells didn’t, their breakup was amicable enough even though he kind of broke her heart a little bit when he decided they shouldn’t try the long distance after high school. All had been forgiven now and she even introduced him to Raven, his now current girlfriend.

But Lexa and Finn were both serious blows to her emotional stability, for very different yet equally devastating reasons. As noted before, Finn lied to her about being single and dated her while his girlfriend was taking a semester in China. Lexa, on the other hand, disapproved in the most passive-aggressive way of every single of Clarke’s life choices, including but not limited to her friends – Bellamy in particular – and her decision to drop out of med school to pursue art – which she considered to be a waste – and tried to doggedly steer Clarke in the direction Lexa thought was best for her, regardless of her wishes and personal happiness.

After those relationships were over, Clarke relaxed and took a more carefree approach to her sex life and relationships in general. In fact, after both she and Raven broke up with Finn and Raven confessed she’d sought out and slept with Bellamy out of spite, Clarke and Raven slept together. The way Clarke saw it, she’d slept with Raven’s boyfriend, Raven had slept with her best friend, so all that was left was for the both of them to sleep together and put an end to the vicious circle of fucking.

(It had been a joke initially, but Raven took her up on it and Clarke always liked a challenge. She’s never regretted that decision.)

And so she started exploring her sexuality. One night stands still make her feel icky but she’s relaxed quite a bit and has had sex with people she wasn’t serious or dating exclusively. She likes sex, she likes being in charge of her life and her choices and she makes no apologies. It doesn’t compare to being intimate with someone you love, and she longs for that connection, but it’s not bad either. It’s different and freeing in its own way.

But back to the matter at hand: Bellamy’s big cock.

It’s not like size is all that matters, there’s so much more to it than that. It’s not even a guarantee of quality fucking. Clarke had butt plugs bigger than some of her previous casual partners, and most of them turned out to be quite talented, more so than other guys with decently sized dicks and a tablespoon worth of imagination.

The thing is, she knew Bellamy was good. She met all of his girlfriends and a few of his one-night stands when she dropped unannounced at his place with breakfast, and they all bore the look of a blissed out, well-fucked woman. And trust her, Clarke knew the look. She’s been responsible for it more than enough times if she said so herself.

So yes, she was curious. And horny. Her best friend was apparently hung. The world could end tomorrow and she hadn’t had the privilege to ride his cock. It was unfair.

And she does love him. Perhaps it was stupid to risk their friendship. Or, maybe it was stupid of her to decide to risk it over something like that. It felt like maybe it should be something bigger, like years of pining and unrequited love coming to a head on a ‘speak now or forever hold your peace’ moment. Their friendship started in elementary school and held strong through her father and his mother’s death, school, failed relationships and heartbreaks. They deserved a monumental moment.

But there’s also greatness in simplicity. Clarke loved her friend, she knew they would be good together, and she wants to fuck him, badly. Her head was always, at all times, full of thoughts of him. He may not return her feelings and Clarke doubted she’ll be the same if that was the case, but if she wanted to try and take things to the next level, why should she wait any longer?

“I think we should fuck. You know, platonically. For science.”

Admittedly, she could’ve found a better way to bring it up to him, but in her defense Bellamy had just stepped off the shower and was currently wearing only a towel. It was commendable that she showed such restraint and didn’t jump him on sight. There was nothing platonic about how she felt about him, of course, but if this was a case of unrequited love then Clarke could at least pretend it didn’t mean anything and retreat with what was left of her dignity afterwards.

Bellamy blinked at her, processing her words. “Is there nothing on Netflix?” he finally asked dryly.

Clarke rolled her eyes and left the couch, sauntering over to him and pretending her heart wasn’t beating wildly against her ribcage. “We can watch a documentary after.”

He frowned. “How serious are you about this?”

“About the documentary? Very serious. I would never joke about that.”

“ _Clarke._ ”

She bit her lip and boldly followed a drop of water from his collarbone down his chest with her fingertip, his ragged inhale stoking her desire. “You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about it. Us. Being together.”

His tongue came out to wet his lips as his gaze bored into her. “Yeah. But what changed? Why now?”

She shrugged, taking a chance and letting him see all she felt for him in her eyes. “Haven’t we waited long enough?”

Bellamy’s hand came up to gently cup her jaw and tilted her face up as he leaned down. “We need to talk about this,” his words ghosted over her lips.

“We will. After your documentary.”

Clarke took a step back, teasing the hem of her top before pulling it over her head and leaving her clad in only a lilac push up bra and cut-off jean shorts. She noticed a remarkable stirring beneath his towel and a shiver of anticipation rushed through her. She gracefully dropped to her knees, bringing her face at just the perfect level for what she had in mind.

“Lose the towel please.”

He let it drop and Clarke drew a sharp breath. His cock stood up, urgent and demanding. Clarke wrapped a hand around the lengthy dick, noticing with a shiver that her hand was too small to completely close around it. It throbbed in her touch. Clarke’s body tingled from an onslaught of arousal. Bellamy was as large as she’d imagined, bigger than everyone she’d ever fucked. The closest she came in her experience was a dildo she’d bought when she was still with Lexa, but she had found it too big for comfort when Clarke had tried to use it on her so Clarke threw it away without even testing it herself.

Her thumb moved over the tip rubbing away a bead of pre-cum, but only more appeared, making her mouth water. She licked him, moaning low in her throat at his salty, musky taste. Her lips closed around him and Bellamy groaned, driving his fingers through her hair to hold her in place.

His breathing was slow and labored. Clarke licked the veined length up and down like the tastiest popsicle, rolling his heavy balls in her hand. When she was satisfied he was nice and wet from her ministrations, she nibbled the mushroomed tip before drawing it between her lips. She pumped the length of his cock while she sucked, flicking her tongue over the slit to enjoy every drop of his seed.

The muscles in his abdomen rippled, his thighs shaking ever so slightly. Over and over Clarke sucked, trying to take as much of him as she could. She worked him aggressively, eager for the moment he would come. Her knees protested but it was easy to ignore due to the pressure coiling low in her belly. The seam of her jean shorts chaffed her swollen folds creating delicious friction. Bellamy’s hand tightened on her hair but the burn in her scalp only added to her desire.

He spread his legs further, gaining leverage to thrust a little. “Fuck, Clarke, I’m gonna cum.”

One of her hands massaged his balls feeling them draw up. She made a hungry sound as he pressed to the back of her throat, triggering her gag reflex.

He groaned an apology and retreated. His big cock fell from her mouth with a wet plop, bobbing against her lips. Clarke sighed, looking up at him with all the love and passion her woke on her.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he panted, plain lust swimming in his dark eyes.

Blushing inexplicably, Clarke stood up and pushed down her shorts trying to hide her face. “Thanks.”

“I mean it.” Bellamy drew her into the fold of his arms and devoured her mouth in a heated kiss. He dropped to the couch and Clarke found a place in his lap, straddling his powerful thighs. His cock thrust into the air between them. Bellamy released her heavy breasts from her bra in a fluid move and cupped them reverently as their tongues dueled for dominance. He teased her nipples with merciless twists and flicks, stoking the flame of her desire.

Clarke rubbed hard against his crotch, cursing her panties for being in the way. Loathe to break contact even for just a moment to take them off, Clarke was about to ask Bellamy to just tear them and be done with it. The material was flimsy enough and the thought of Bellamy performing such show of strength nearly had Clarke cumming right then and there.

He tore his mouth away from her, easing his brutal massage of her breasts. “Bedroom.”

“No, no,” Clarke moaned, finding his mouth again. “Here is fine,” she assured him.

“I don’t want to fuck you on the couch the first time.”

“But you’ll fuck me here sometime?” she asked coyly, bearing down on him and rubbing her lace-clad cunt on his hard dick.

He kissed her fiercely. His hands cupped the globes of her ass, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. “I’ll fuck you everywhere,” he promised. The double entendre was not lost to Clarke and her pulse raced with excitement.

Her panties were lost upon reaching the bedroom. Bellamy hugged her to him and she tilted her head up for another kiss. He truly had a wonderful mouth and she couldn’t wait to have him eat her out, but not now. Right now, she needed him inside her.

They fell to the bed and his hand sneaked between her legs. A finger prodded her entrance and Clarke arched onto it with a moan of acceptance. Bellamy slowly fucked her with one, then two fingers, his cock hot against her hip and his lips fused to her nipple.

She mewled when he inserted a third finger, stretching her and preparing her for his cock. He bushed her clit with every thrust, driving her mad with pleasure just short of climax.

Finally he withdrew his fingers and brought them to his mouth. He sucked him clean under Clarke’s lustful gaze.

Bellamy kneeled on the bed beside her. His huge cock jutted out, hard and formidable. He held himself, pumping slowly. Drops of precum escaped and dibbled down his length. “Turn around.”

Clarke went on her hands and knees facing the headboard. She trembled in anticipation, knowing she was going to feel his big cock pushing into the delicate folds of her pussy. He rubbed the mushroomed head over her wet slit, spreading her juices before pushing in. The feel of something so large gaining entrance had her pussy clenching with pleasure.

Suddenly he stopped. “Condom,” he moved to go get one but Clarke pressed back against him. His length slid between the drenched folds of her pussy and bumped her clit, making them both groan.

“I’m on the pill,” she said breathlessly. “Fuck me like this.” Clarke sensed his hesitance so she moved against him again. “I want to feel you.”

He cursed low in his throat and gripped her hips. He thrust, the head disappearing into her silken cunt and opening her up for the rest of him. She lifted her bottom and rose to meet him, waiting for the moment when he would slide in completely.

Bellamy drove inward, slowly, giving her time to adjust to him. Clarke gasped at the shocking girth of the intrusion. As he breached her, Clarke shuddered from a combination of lust and stretching pain.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” she whimpered. Bellamy slowed his pace even more, retreating before sliding in again.

As she stretched to accommodate him her body began to hum a seductive tune. The stinging sensation had gradually disappeared as he fucked her with gentle movements. Impatient to have him fully inside her, Clarke pushed back meeting him thrust for thrust.

His tempo increased, driving into her with fluid strokes and bottoming out against the very end of her channel. His heavy balls slapped against her pussy making obscene smacking sounds. Clarke gripped the headboard for purchase. One of Bellamy’s hands left her hip, her skin pulsing where fingertip-shaped bruises were sure to appear tomorrow. He found her clit and Clarke wailed, her orgasm hurtling towards her, threatening to engulf her whole. She screamed her release as the climax ripped through her system and she clamped down on his massive cock.  

“Bell! Fuck me, oh!”

He plunged deeply. The inklings of pain inflamed her further, propelling her over the brink of a second impossible orgasm. Bellamy’s arms went around her as she convulsed. He buried his face on the back of her neck, breathing raggedly and thrusting almost violently. He came in hard, deep jerks, the warm flood of his cum coating every inch of her cunt.

They fell to the bed together, Bellamy careful to keep his weight off her. He drew her into his arms and Clarke went willingly, blissed out and happy. He kissed her sweaty forehead.

“I hope you realize there was nothing platonic about this,” Bellamy said, still sounding out of breath. He held her close and squeezed her as if to drive home the point that he wasn’t letting her go.

Clarke grinned and nuzzled his chest, too lazy to even open her eyes. “Good to know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me too harshly.


End file.
